


Bad Techo Music

by LIZARDCLUB



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIZARDCLUB/pseuds/LIZARDCLUB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji Is going on a date with Kowaru and mayonnaise comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Techo Music

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Ace

Bad Techno Music  
Shinji kun was going on a date with kowaru later and he wanted to look his absolute best. Shinji finally chose, after hours of picking a blood orange chanel ™ t-shirt and green like carrot leaves pants ™ that makes his butt look like bublles. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided that he looked cool and hip but rlly he had the fashion sense of the charactersl in dramatical murder and he looked like a reverse carrot.  
Shinji arrived to the date location, a nice cute café with a strange array of flowers surrounding it.  
Shinji sama claimed at table much like the great british did to land centuries ago and sat down and planted a shinji flag on the table.  
Shinji sat there for like ten minutes and was getting worried. What if cowru got run over? Got beheaded in the French revolution? Was squish noised by an elephant? Shinji was very worried and different scenarios kept playing in his head.  
Squish Squish Squish squishity squish qsuish  
Suddenly, there was very loud techno music in the café interrupting his squish musical montage so and shinji looked up. Kowaru was dj’ing.  
Whhy was kowsru a dj?  
Shinji ficussed on kows face and realised he was following his passion bc his face was very passion when his scratch the dics of music

Shinji was worried now. Kowrus passion was for bad techno music and not him. Kowru pronably see shinji san crying because the terrible music stoopped and the neighb ours stopped complaining all of a suddern.  
Shinji looked up and kowaru chan was standing in front of him with face very worry.  
“Shinji chan, if you don’t like techno music I can stop”  
“No cow san. It is none of that. What if you fall in love with techno chan instead of me?”  
Kowaru pused and laughed a hearty leaugh except he laughes using lungs so that confuse shinji and shinji freeze thinks kowru a dinosore.  
“Shingles chan I jdo not love techno music. That was my mixtape to u my honay”  
Shinji unfroze and stored deep into kewras eye with blushing  
“Kuruw…”  
“Shinini chan. Do you know why the café is surrounded by strabnge flours?”  
Shinij look at his environment and saw many flouwer but shake heads  
Cyruw san chuckleds and lean in close to his ear and whisper, ”Language of flowers means I want to put my lance of longdick into ur central donginbutt shinjii chan”  
Shinji was the very blush and look at kow wih blush x 10 kowaru stared back at shinij with intense wriggle eyebrow. Kowaru pick up shinji and struggle to run all the way home bc shinji was a hevy fuck.  
Once at house, kowaru was swaeting a lot nd people thought it had rained . Once they were in the house, techno music started and shinji was confuse. He looked aaround and saw kowaru dj’ing with his dick?!  
Kowaru looked to shinji with hoods iver his eyes like a hoodie or smthg. Shinji look at cows lance of long dick. Was indeed very long. Like a sushi roll with the length of a lengthy bread roll.  
Niju centi or maybe even hyaku centi!  
Shinj was excite like a puppy getting his first can of dog food except the dog food was kowarus love muscle and the puppy was shinji being ecixte.  
Kowaru looked around and realised thay had no means of lubrication!!1! Shinji also noticed this and immediately pulled out some hot sauce from hi pocket. He alsways carries one around.  
Shin put the hoat sauce all over his donut hole and kowaru leaped over like a kangaroo except he wasn’t a kangaroo! He was wearing moon shoes.  
Kowaru stuck his meat stick inside the pink confines of shishi chans asshole and started spinning like a helicopter.  
“This is how angels mate” he whispered loudly as he was spinning around. Shinji was much enjoyed with this and let out a moon.  
Finally, after nearly taking off and flying to the moon like e.t kyaru kyaru san pumped a white mayonnasy substance into shinti’s bountiful buutty. After inspecting the substance, shinri realises that this was indeed mayonnaise!! Shinji face was written in confucius as he peered with a periscope at kowaru.  
“Shinji. I must confess. I am maynoasie bottle” Kuvira stated as he morphed into a mayonnaise bottle. Shnji then realised that this was a dream and woke up in his room realsing kyaru pamu pamu was actually dead and he was still a virgin.  
He cries.  
But then he hears bad techno music and runs out the room but the man dj’ing was not kow chan. I was Kendo Igari. Shinji was sad so he sudided.  
Shinji woke up. “I am dead” he sad. Then he saw kowaru. “Shinji chan~ I was waiting for you”. Shinji then went to have buttsex with kowaru in the after life.  
Fucking romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> Super romantic it brought a tear to me eye. First time writing smut too lmao


End file.
